


A Cat's Tail

by wolfram



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Yuri, homesmut, nepjade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfram/pseuds/wolfram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley <3 Nepeta Leijon</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat's Tail

Nepeta purred contentedly as Jade ran her fingers absentmindedly through her hair.  
“H33y… Jade?” Nepeta whispered as she gazed into the depths of Jade’s olive-green eyes. When she realised that Jade was away in a completely different dream bubble; Nepeta re-arranged herself in such a way that she could begin to nip and chew on Harley’s slender fingers.  
Nepeta almost jumped out of her skin when Jade slipper her fingers inside of her mouth and started stroking her horns with the other.  
“Ja-mmmffgg-wash are you doung to me?!” She mewled. Jade was still staring far off into the distance as her hands decided to get to work and started scratching underneath the base of Nepeta’s tail.  
“Ohhh…Sorry, what was I doing?” Jade gasped as she came back to reality. Nepeta stared up at her. A trail of drool trickled down her chin and there was wild fire in her eyes.  
“Whyyyy did youu stop…? Noww its myy turn!!” Nepeta hissed as she leapt on top of Jade, tore off her hood and shirt before beginning to suckle fiercely on her neck.  
Jade squeeled as Nepeta broke the skin and, despite rapidly trying to regain self control, she slipped her hands down into Nepeta’s jeans. She felt Leijion moan into her neck as she pushed her fingers into the moist reward that awaited her probing hand.  
“I’ve got you now girl!” Jade cried as she began searching for the spot that always caused her matesprite to melt in her hands. Nepeta groaned loudly and bit into Jade’s scarred ear. The scar was from the first time they had coupled and Nepeta had been too ferocious.  
Jade’s other hand was tracing the base of her tail as she worked her magic on Nepeta. The tail whipper around with a life of its own and slid up the back of Jade’s short leggings. Nepeta grinned as Jade let out a gasp and started gyrating her hips.  
“H-hey stop it! You’re getting my tail wet!”, exclaimed Leijion.  
“Sh-shut up and put more in!” panted Jade as she started to lick Nepeta’s neck and chest. Nepeta’s tail was thrusting deep in and out now and Jade was moaning as Nepeta sucked on her breast. Nepeta could feel her legs starting to give way under Jade’s insistent searching for her weak spot. Just as Jade found it she let out a high pitched squeel and soaked Nepeta’s tail. Nepeta had given up too and collapsed on top of Jade. They were both soaked in sweat and eachother’s excitement.  
Nepeta’s tail slid towards their mouths and they drank the fluid dripping from it.


End file.
